Coach Carson
Coach Carson was a basketball coach for Degrassi Community School. He is now in jail for the numerous things he had done to K.C. Carson has not been seen since then. He was portrayed by Damon Runyan. Character History Season 9 He was first seen in Close to Me helping K.C. Guthrie with his basketball skills. After K.C. wasn't playing well in the basketball game, he pulls him out because he "sucks" in the basketball game, which infuriated K.C. In Heart Like Mine (1) and Heart Like Mine (2), Coach Carson helps K.C. with his Clare problems. He encourages him to break up with her, and K.C. decides to take his advice, as he liked Jenna more than Clare. Coach Carson takes him under his wing, almost like a father figure that he has never had, since both of his parents are in jail. At the Athletes Banquet, Carson awards K.C. with the Most Improved Player title. He then gives him the his hotel room key for him and Jenna, K.C.'s new girlfriend. After he walks in on K.C. and Jenna making out in his room, Jenna goes back to the Banquet, and K.C. decides to stay in the room with him. While they were in the room together, Coach Carson offers K.C. beer, and they end up watching porn together, as K.C. admits he doesn't know what do while having sex. Coach Carson tells him to watch it for visual aid, so he nervously continues to watch it. The next day, K.C. returns to the hotel room, and it seems that Carson hired a prostitute to "relax" K.C. before the game. K.C. freaks out and quickly leaves the hotel room. Coach Carson also shows K.C. the gun that he keeps in his car, which K.C. finds strange. The next day at Provincial Finals, K.C. decides to get the gun out of Coach Carson's car and ends up showing it to Ms. Hatzilakos and Mr. Simpson. K.C. tells them everything, and Coach Carson is later arrested while coaching the game. While he is escorted out, he glares at K.C. Mentions He is mentioned in 99 Problems (1), when K.C. and Jenna talk about K.C.'s hesitation toward joining the Degrassi Football Team due to his experience with Coach Carson from the previous year. In Better Off Alone (2), it is revealed that while drinking, K.C. told Bianca and Fitz about Coach Carson hiring a hooker for him. Appearances Trivia *He and Asher Shostak both share the same line, both saying "Our little secret." Coach Carson said it to K.C. in''' Heart Like Mine (1)' while Asher said it to Clare in 'Waterfalls (1)'''. **Both were sexual predators. **K.C. and Clare were a couple. **Both gave alcohol to a minor. *He told K.C. to break up with Clare and go after Jenna. *He gave K.C. beer and had him watch porn. *He tried to set K.C. up with a prostitute against his will. *Coach Carson, along with twelve other characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He tried to force K.C. to have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie. **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Liz's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her **Dean raped Paige at a party ** Darcy's rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy **Mr. Valieri molested Jane as a child **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca **Vince forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions **Asher sexually harassed Clare **Neil sexually harassed Maya and has taken advandage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Luke **Luke has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Neil **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. *Coach Carson was the fourth of six teachers in DTNG who were rumoured to have sexually abused/harassed a student, he was guilty. The first was Darryl Armstrong (innocent - rumoured by Emma), the second Matt Oleander (guilty - had a relationship with Paige), third was Archie Simpson (innocent - accused by Darcy), the fifth Winnie Oh (guilty - she had a relationship with Sav) and the sixth Grant Yates (guilty - he statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston). *His first name was never revealed. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Teacher Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters